


Last Ride Of The Day

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, USUK - Freeform, smol story is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: “Fucking drive!”Were those police cars and sirens behind them—?Oh God, what had Alfred gotten into?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, it’s 2am, i just finished writing this smol story because i was in the mood to write something, but i didn’t know what and then– Anyway. Smol story is smol. It’s exactly 333 words and that makes me very pleased.
> 
> Not beta-ed

What Alfred did not expect while he waited in his motorcycle for his brother to come back from buying a simple ice cream was for a raging omega to suddenly sit down behind him, arms wrapping tightly around him and then start yelling:

“Fucking drive!”

Alfred got caught by surprise and in a sudden wave of fear and panic he turned on the engine and drove off, nevermind his brother and everything else.

He had no idea what was going on besides the fact that he had a strange omega seated behind him, screaming his ears off about how he had to go faster and turn right and then left and—

Were those police cars and sirens behind them—?

Oh God, what had Alfred gotten into?

Soon enough, the police cars were out of sight, the omega had gotten quiet and finally, finally, they stopped. In the middle of fucking nowhere. Alfred had no idea where he was.

But he was sure of one damn thing, he was very pissed off.

The omega dismounted the motorbike.

“What the fuc—”

Warm, soft lips were pressed against his cheek. The alpha gaped, eyes wide.

“Thanks for the ride, love, let’s drive again some other time.” The strange omega winked at him, smirk in place as he blew him a kiss and then ran away while Alfred just stared because, _really?!_

What the fuck had just happened in the span of twenty minutes?!

His brain took a few moments to organize what had just happen and once it did the omega was already out of sight. The alpha pressed a hand against his cheeks, feeling the ghost of the other’s lips on his skin. Alfred felt his cheeks heat up at the memory and his brows furrow in annoyance.

Those green eyes staring at him with mirth, that messy blond hair swaying every way from the wind. And those goddamned fuzzy eyebrows.

Alfred was _definitely_ going to find that little minx again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> and alfred didn’t need to search much cause Artie left him his number inside the pocket of his jacket, lmao. Also, Artie was being chased by cops because, well, you’re free to imagine the reason. Yodo


End file.
